wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Auction House
Overview The auction houses are a wonderful place to find what you need, or make some coin for yourself. You can find or sell weapons, armor, trade goods, recipes, and reagents. Each faction has their own auction house, and the two factions have a shared auction house in neutral territory. Auctions are also one of the best money-sinks in the game as well. Finding Items By right-clicking on the auctioneer NPC, a dialog box is opened where one can interface with the auction system. On the left there are some blue buttons that are pre-set to search specific categories of items. Click on the category of item you wish the find (i.e., weapon, armor, spell, recipe, etc.). Some category items will then display sub-categories. After choosing the category and sub-category, if applicable, press the Search button in the upper right of the dialog. A listing of the items you requested, if there are any available in that category, will be displayed in the right pane of the dialog. -- Arath Bidding on Items You bid on an item at the auction by clicking the appropriate tab at the bottom of the auctioneer interface dialog (discussed above in Finding Items). This will bring up the Bidding pane. Enter the amount you would like to bid and either place other bids or close the Bidding Pane. The amount of your bid is then removed from your character's available cash and placed in escrow until the auction is over. If your bid wins, the item is mailed to you through the in-game mail system. If you are outbid, your bid that was previously placed in escrow is mailed to you instead. All in all, in my experience, the auctions are a convenient means of getting rid of excess inventory one might not can use due to level or class restrictions, or products that one makes using their Tradeskills. Auctions are also a great tool for finding items one might need. These items can get expensive, so be prepared when locating and pricing items at auctions. This is not always the case, but you can figure that everyone is out to get as much as the market will bear for their item. Prices also reflect, as well as directly influence, the inflation ratio of the economy at any given time as well. -- Arath Selling Items To sell items at the auction, choose the rightmost of the tabs at the bottom of the auctioneer dialog. When the auction pane comes up, place your item in the right pane and decide what asking price you want. You may optionally set a "buyout" price. These amounts may be the same, or different, as is the player's wish. You can also select the duration of the auction: Two, eight, or twenty-four hours. A fee will be charged when you list an item for auction. This fee is based on the length of the auction as well as the vendor value of the item. If your item is bid on and eventually sells, the fee will be refunded. If the auction ends without a bid, the fee is lost. NOTE: It is best to have looked up similar items before putting your item(s) up for auction. This gives you a pretty realistic view of supply and demand, and shows you at the same time what items such as yours are bringing on the open market. You then have some rough estimate of your item's worth and whether or not there is a glut of that item currently on the market. You can then make a more informed final decision about whether or not to even put your item(s) up for auction, now or later, and how much to price the item for. As badly as I hate it, sometimes it is simply more expedient and efficient to sell some items to a merchant NPC than to bother with the auction. -- Arath NOTE 2: Beware of people setting ridiculous prices. Silk Cloth with a buyout of 1g is unrealistic, and this is done on many items. If the item is a piece of weapon or armour, look at similar pieces. This can help. -- Balthazar Auction House Locations * Horde : The Horde auction house is located in Orgrimmar. * Alliance : The Alliance auction house is located in Ironforge. * Neutral : There is a neutral auction house in Gadgetzan. Auction listing fees are significantly higher here. (Does anyone have any exact statistics?) Category:Game Terms